


На крыше

by AlGhoul



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Они встречались по ночам на крыше. На той самой крыше небоскреба, на которой Кейн вечерами выгуливал Юпитер, только для того, чтобы, отправив её с заходом солнца домой, остаться ждать брата по оружию.





	На крыше

Как волку нужна стая, так трутню нужна работа. Поэтому гораздо сильнее всех прочих королевских даров Стингер был рад возможности снова работать, заниматься делом, ощущать себя полезным, делать что-то большее, чем просто сидеть и разводить пчел, медленно старея. Разумеется, помощь Кизе значила для него больше, чем вся его жизнь, но ведь именно работа и была всей его жизнью. Без осмысленного занятия у него не было ничего.

Но кое-что ещё всё-таки было. Он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух. Это было слишком личным и никого не касалось. И всё же. И всё же. Стингер снова мог чувствовать свои крылья. Насколько это было важно, нельзя было объяснить тем, кто никогда их не имел, и никогда не терял. Кейн мог понять. Кейн знал в точности.

Они встречались по ночам на крыше. На той самой крыше небоскреба, на которой Кейн вечерами выгуливал Юпитер, только для того, чтобы, отправив её с заходом солнца домой, остаться ждать брата по оружию. К Стингеру у Кейна было совершенно особое отношение. Ролевая модель, легенда, наставник. Он никогда не мог до него дотянуться и никогда не знал, чем платить за доброту. В самые звериные свои дни, замыкаясь ото всех, закрываясь наглухо в своей ненависти ко всему живому, он всегда знал, что может приползти к Стингеру, как больной щенок, уткнуться в него и молча хмуро сопеть в теплое крыло. Он знал, что ему за это не скажут ни слова. Что ему вообще не скажут ни слова, сохранив тишину нетронутой.

Стингер с самого начала считал Кейна малолетним дурачком, и даже спустя столетия знакомства не изменил своего мнения. Но это был _его_ малолетний дурачок. "Сердце у пацана на правильном месте", - говорил Стингер, когда речь заходила про Кейна. Он был для него скорее как второй ребёнок, чем как просто боевой товарищ или возлюбленный, но это был ребёнок, навеки застрявший в фазе бунтующего подростка, и потому отношения были сложными. Но теперь, когда королевское помилование было получено, их объединяло нечто гораздо большее, то, чего ни один из них не смог бы выразить обычными словами, что выражалось только запахом, как заменой телепатии для волков и пчёл. Крылья.

Кейн всегда завидовал крыльям Стингера. Завидовал раньше, завидовал и теперь. Они были больше, раза в два. Они были красивее. Они слегка светились. Его, чёрные и простые, были сугубо функциональны, хорошо годились для скоростного маневрирования и не выделялись в сумерках. Крылья Стингера были медово-жёлтыми, даже с какой-то тёплой рыжиной, и пересекались широкими землисто-коричневыми полосами. Это был не боевой комплект, транспортный. Хорошо приспособленный к дальним перелетам, издалека заметный в доках. Разумеется, в бой Стингер ходил с хитином. Но эти, огромные, тёплые, с широкими мощными перьями, они, казалось, даже пахли мёдом; Кейн всегда любил их больше. Их хотелось гладить, чувствовать под пальцами, нюхать, трогать носом, закрывая глаза. Стингер ему позволял. Это было совершенно неприлично, но на крыше не было никого, кроме них, и они оба могли позволить себе пару часов слабости.

Стингер скучал по этому ощущению, когда можно было распахнуться на всю ширину, а потом просто накрыть Кейна с головой, обернув его вместе с его крыльями в свои. Это был какой-то совершенно особый обмен теплом, абсолютное, тотальное доверие; близость, которой Стингер не знал ни с кем в своей жизни, даже когда был подключен к хайвмайнду. Он правда любил этого дурацкого пацана. "Бестолочь ты", - шептал он ему в висок, гладя по голове, когда тот приползал со своей очередной драмой. Кейн тихо рычал, защищая уязвленную гордость, но не отстранялся. Теперь Стингер этого не говорил, молчал только очень выразительно, но знал, что парню каким-то образом важны эти отношения с Её Величеством, и пока они длятся, он готов был молчать. Молчал Стингер и о том, о чём знал попросту из жизненного опыта: что вся эта сказка была ненадолго, и что с разбитым сердцем Кейн снова придёт к нему. Лет через пятьдесят королева состарится и умрёт, отказавшись омолаживаться. И их снова останется двое против всего мира. Плечо к плечу, крыло к крылу.

Кейн разрывался надвое, не в состоянии выбрать кого-то одного. Ещё пару месяцев назад такая ситуация даже не пришла бы ему в голову; сама идея о том, что кроме Стингера в его жизни может быть кто-то ещё, показалась бы ему возмутительной. Теперь же гормоны начали брать своё, и сопротивляться влечению к самке было практически невозможно. Королевская кровь раздражала и манила, классовая ненависть боролась в нём с тщеславием, но побеждали всё равно гормоны. Но крылья! Крыльев у Юпитер не было, а таких, как у Стингера - не было ни у кого. И Кейн снова и снова сдавался, и оставался на крыше до ночи, дожидаясь, когда ветром донесёт знакомый запах, и раздастся шорох перьев, и лёгкий вздох, означавший "ты всё-таки здесь"; и можно будет упасть в заботливые любящие руки и не думать ни о чём.

Стингер каждый раз боялся, что в очередной раз Кейн просто не придёт. Он бы пережил это, он был к этому готов, но всё равно издавал вздох облегчения, завидев нервную поступь на крыше в тенях. Можно было подставить крылья под прикосновения и дать их трогать, вздрагивая отдельными перьями, когда пальцы зарывались глубже, чем было прилично. Он никогда не говорил Кейну, какое это удовольствие _на самом деле_, и _что_ он испытывает, когда кончики пальцев достают до чувствительной кожи между перьями, и как хочется издавать неподобающие вздохи; но подозревал, что Кейн знает, слишком часто он делал именно это, словно невзначай.

Кейну было почти стыдно испытывать _такое_ влечение к старшему товарищу и наставнику, это началось совсем недавно, и он уверял себя, что их отношения совсем не об этом, но не мог сопротивляться такому неодолимому желанию снова заставить Стингера покраснеть и сверкнуть глазами. Знал ли тот сам, как светятся его глаза, когда он волнуется? Это был совершенно дивный оттенок медово-жёлтого, более светлый, чем у крыльев, и слегка искрящийся. Кейн знал, что как только Стингер начинает терять свой хвалёный самоконтроль, это значит, что он на правильном пути.

Обретение крыльев обратно заставило их обоих совсем по-другому к ним относиться, не как к средству передвижения или ещё одной паре рук, но как очень важной части того, что было их самой сутью. От того, как они делили друг с другом эти ощущения, начинало хотеться чего-то большего, но об этом они не говорили, ограничиваясь двухчасовым сеансом взаимного причесывания перьев в почтенной тишине. Кейн под конец оказывался так возбужден, что ему приходилось улетать в пригород и носиться над полями до самого утра, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Он сам не знал, зачем он это с собой делает, он боялся всё испортить, уводя их отношения в эту сторону, боялся, что однажды Стингер решительно пресечёт всё это непотребство, или просто начнёт смотреть на него как-то по-другому.

Стингер прекрасно видел, что пацан творит. Он не сердился; это было слишком приятно, чтобы сердиться. Ему было слегка неловко за те моменты, когда справиться с собой не удавалось, и дыхание сбивалось, но то, как горячо воодушевлялся Кейн, получив долгожданную реакцию, окупало стыд сполна. Ему нравилось видеть живой энтузиазм в этих глазах, вместо их обычного выражения тоскливой хмурости. А ещё можно было положить руку Кейну на шею, сразу под затылком, и, ехидно улыбаясь, смотреть, как он резко выдыхает и сглатывает слюну, а взгляд его стекленеет на мгновение. Это было совсем уж бессмысленное баловство, и Стингер старался не злоупотреблять, но когда бывал в хорошем настроении, позволял себе и его. В последнее время он бывал в хорошем настроении чаще, чем раньше.

Ощутив тяжёлую руку на своём загривке, Кейн замирал на месте, и все мысли в его голове останавливались. В нём включался какой-то дремучий инстинкт, затерявшийся где-то в генах: слушаться и лежать. В эти моменты он мог пойти за Стингером на край света, не задавая вопросов. И он понимал, что если что-то подобное с ним попытается проделать Юпитер, он понятия не имеет, как отреагирует и, скорее всего, при любом раскладе возненавидит себя до конца дней. По счастью, о такой особенности его строения знал только Стингер, и явно собирался держать это знание при себе. По счастью, Кейну пока что удавалось бороться с желанием вылизывать ту руку, что его гладила. Ровно до одного момента.

В тот вечер они должны были встретиться, как обычно, но Стингер немного запаздывал. Кейн уже начал было нервничать, когда услышал шорох крыльев, и с изумлением понял, что не узнал запаха. Он обернулся. Он не узнал бы того, кто перед ним стоял, если бы не ярко сиявшие глаза; но это определённо был Стингер. И всё же, это был и не совсем он. Исчезли все морщины и следы хронической бессонницы со многими литрами медовухи. Исчезла проседь, а линии челюсти и скул стали острыми, будто выточенными из камня. Перед Кейном стоял молодой наглый самец с рыжевато-каштановыми волосами и знакомой до дрожи ехидной улыбкой.

\- Старые шрамы замучили, решил согласиться на процедуру, - объяснил Стингер, пожалев шокированного Кейна.

Кейн смотрел на него молча и понимал, что в эту самую секунду пропадает без остатка.

\- Что, нравится? - засмеялся Стингер, засовывая руки в карманы и ненавязчиво поигрывая мощными крыльями.

Кейн понял, что пропал.


End file.
